


Dancing the Night Away

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mention of Bevan, Minuet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: For Sulvain, Raziol is willing to do most anything, including doing something he rarely ever does.
Relationships: Raziol "Rasim" Qamar/Sulvain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dancing the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do a short story for "Date:Dance". It was just too hard to resist. Hope you all enjoy! Will post on Fanfiction.net someday.

Well, Raziol couldn’t say he was the King of Dancing. He liked to think he didn’t have feet that were uncoordinated or no ability to keep time at all (his father mentioned that being important). But he rarely ever danced. When fellow students and teachers participated in ballroom dances, he liked to sit outside and watch the stars instead. He only showed up when he was dragged honestly. This time was the first in awhile he willingly came to a dance hosted by the Academy.

And why did he decide to come and not find a good place to use his telescope this fine night? Well, a certain someone had wanted to participate. When it came to Sulvain, he honestly found it hard to refuse him. The man had been so kind and reassuring that the dance would not go horribly. He simply wished his mind and heart could completely agree with Sulvain on that.

Here he was though, dressed in his best formal wear waistcoat and all. Luckily, Sulvain had somehow gotten him out of wearing a wig. He really did not do well with those! They tended to fall off his head or just not look right. Maybe he just simply preferred his straight black hair better. He wore his hair in its usual ponytail, and it didn’t take long for him to find Sulvain at the edges of the crowd.

He almost pouted at seeing Sulvain in his usual wear. Did Sulvain not have ballroom attire? He would have loved to see Sulvain in a waistcoat with the tight leggings and-

“Eep!” Raziol jumped slightly at realizing Sulvain had crossed the distance and stood in front of him. Sulvain quickly frowned and moved his hands.

_“You alright? I didn’t mean to scare you.”_

Raziol sighed and shook his head. “No it is fine. I just wasn’t paying attention that’s all.” He glanced about the room, seeing more than one pair already on the dance floor. “Oh no. I think this is the Minuet. I never get it quite right.” He gestured to how the pairs were currently dancing around each other and crossing their feet as they moved. “It is so easy to trip I swear!”

Sulvain laughed his soundless laugh while smiling warmly. _“It is alright Raziol. I don’t mind if you trip as long as you don’t hurt yourself.”_ He offered his hand to Raziol. _“I know it is more typical for a man and woman to dance at this function…but I hope you don’t mind going against the flow for tonight?”_

His heart warmed as a huge grin appeared on his face. “I am completely ready to do such, Sulvain.” He gripped the other’s hand. “Let’s just hope father isn’t watching. He may have my hind later!”

They both laughed and Sulvain lead Raziol onto the dance floor the best he could. Only when they had found space did Sulvain let go of his hand. Sulvain made some hand motions, causing Raziol to furrow his eyebrows. “Wait are you telling me you don’t know how to do this dance and you guided me out here?” Raziol wanted to frown. But seeing Sulvain with that sheepish grin instantly melted the urge.

“Fine. I’ll teach you the best I can. But be warned! I am no dance teacher. Space is my partner not music.” Raziol affirmed before taking a deep shaky breath. “Alright so just try and follow my lead…”

He motioned for them to start dancing around each other in a circle. His cheeks reddened faintly as he found himself tripping on his feet more than he wished. At least he hadn’t faceplanted onto the ground. Sulvain seemed more so a natural. Either that, or Sulvain recovered too quickly for Raziol to notice his own flops. “Now we can get closer.” He offered his hand and Sulvain gripped it with his right once they made their way to each other.

“Now we just circle some more and then part ways.” Raziol blinked at Sulvain’s eyes widening. “What? Were you expecting more?” He chuckled at that as they circled around each other, hands clasped together. “It is not like the dances you see the people in taverns do.” 

He noticed Sulvain tilt his head. _“Would you want to do such a dance sometime?”_ Sulvain asked so innocently and Raziol turned insanely red. 

“You would want to be that close to me while dancing?” Raziol somehow kept himself from stuttering. His mind quickly recalled the very intimate close dancing he and Bevan had done on more than one occasion-

_“Yes, I trust you and I like…being close.”_ Sulvain blushed, Raziol once again swearing Sulvain’s face was gold instead of red. 

“We can try that sometime.” He let go of Sulvain’s hand and moved away from him. “Now we can just-EEP!” Someone gripped his hand. He noticed it was one of the other students at the school. A huge smirk was on their face and Raziol felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. 

“You are not getting out of this that easily!” The student jested and jerked Raziol towards a female dressed in one of those puffy dresses. Raziol mouthed ‘help’ to Sulvain who chuckled silently.

Maybe next time he would actually be able to dance the night away with Sulvain. Until that day came, he would simply have to survive yet another day of publicly humiliating himself in front of the Academy all over again.


End file.
